


Losing you

by AgentDamnvers91



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDamnvers91/pseuds/AgentDamnvers91
Summary: After an argument, Rana hears that Kate has had an accident and her fears of losing the woman she loves are intensely magnified.





	Losing you

The rain was pouring heavily, pounding on the windscreen of the van as Rana and Zeedan drove back home to Weatherfield. Rana's stomach felt sick with worry and she knew that Zeedan had noticed how quiet and distant she had been for most of the journey. 

Zeedan had begged her on her day off to accompany him to another food fair after Luke had to bail because he was needed at the garage and while she had not tried to show it Rana was seriously unhappy about it and she wasn't the only one. With christmas being a time for family and Kate being at the bistro almost constantly it had been nearly 2 weeks since they had any alone time together and the two had planned to spend the afternoon together whilst Zeedan was at the fair. 

Making an excuse to nip out by pouring the last of the milk down the sink, Rana had quickly made her way to the flat knowing Luke and Alya weren't there. To sat Kate was upset and disappointed was an understatement and with both women feeling frustrated some choice words had been exchanged that both of them had immediately regretted 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rana be honest, do you even want to spend time with me? Because anytime we get any time together you always seem to have an excuse!" Rana was shocked at Kate's almost accusing tone.

"Of course I do, you know I want to but it's just so-" 

"Difficult, yeah I get it." Kate interrupted folding her arms across her chest. 

"Where is all this coming from? You said you'd support me?" 

"I'm trying!" Kate threw her arms up in frustration, the sudden volume change in her voice making Rana jump. "I'm trying so hard but sometimes I feel like I'm the only one trying to make this work." 

"That's not fair! I've told you I need time, you can't just expect me to blow up my whole life overnight Kate!" Kate let out a laugh at Rana's words

"Overnight? Rana it's been weeks and more people are finding out all the time, do you really want Zeedan to find out from Luke? Or Michelle?' 

"Of course not! But I've told ya it's not just about Zee, my parents would disown me Kate."

"You don't know that." Rana nodded 

"Yes I do. They'd never accept me, or you. It doesn't matter how strongly we love each other."

"Rana when are you gonna realise that you are the only one who can make this decision. So make it already! I'm sick of feeling guilty and dirty. All these excuses about why you haven't told him yet, it's almost like-" 

"Almost like what?" Rana asked, worried about what the next words out of Kate's mouth would be. 

"Almost like I'm just an experiment" Rana had no idea where this hostility came from but it broke her heart to hear what Kate was thinking about her right now. 

"If that's what you think of me Kate then you don't know me at all. I can't do this right now. When your ready to stop being such a child and want to talk like adults then call me otherwise don't bother." On those words Rana walked out the flat slamming the door behind her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

So Rana had thrown all her energy into helping Zeedan and even though she spent most of the day thinking about her lover, it was overall a success and she enjoyed seeing the smile on Zeedan's face. That was until she finally got signal on her phone and a text come through. She was surprised to see it was from Kate. 

Kate: hi Rana it's Michelle, Kate didn't want me to tell you but I thought you should know that there was an accident this afternoon and I had to bring Kate to A&E. I'll call you and explain when I can xx

Reading those words Rana felt her mouth go dry and she suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. Zeedan was busy serving but the line was short so she quickly excused herself. Hands shaking she called Kate's phone only for it to go straight to voicemail.

"Kate it's me! Please call me back so I know you're okay! Please" Rana's voice broke on the last word as she felt tears well up in her eyes. She had no idea how long it had been since that text had been sent. She thought about asking Zeedan if he could give her Michelle's number or even Robert's but for what reason could she give. She certainly couldn't tell him about Kate in this state. Maybe she could text Alya and ask her but then she might tell Luke and her lies might start to unravel. 

Her mind was racing. What could have happened? What if it was serious? What if Kate was in real danger? Hundreds of horrible scenarios ran through Rana's head and she suddenly felt like she was going to be sick. Her breathing was coming short and fast as she tried in vain to calm herself down. 

As Rana tried to regulate her breathing she thought about how stupid the argument had been and how much she wished she could take it back. Most of all she wished she could listen to her heart rather than her head so she could make this decision. In her heart she knew it was easy. She loved Zeedan and a part of her always would but it was totally different to the way she loved Kate. It was Kate she thought of when she went to sleep and she was the first thing on her mind when she woke up. Whenever Zeedan held her hand or put his arm around her or kissed her she would imagine it was Kate. Numerous times she had pictured what a life with Kate would look like and while she knew it wouldn't be perfect, she did know it would be worth it. 

"I'm such an idiot" She whispered to herself as she ran a hand through her hair. She tried again to call Kate 3 times but it always went to voicemail. Rana wanted to scream in frustration.

After composing herself as much as possible she made her way back over to the van and was pleased to see Zeedan packing up. As she came back over he looked at her with genuine concern etched on his face.

"You alright? You look like you've seen a ghost" Rana let out a small fake laugh.

"Um yeah I just feel a bit sick, just ready to go home." Zeedan ran his hands up and down her arms and Rana had to seriously fight back the urge to pull away. It suddenly felt worse than ever for Zeedan to be the one she was with. She was overwhelmed by worry over what exactly had happened to Kate.

"You were brilliant today babe thank you!." He leaned in to kiss her and she tried to ignore the look on his face as she turned her head and gave him her cheek. 

"Sorry. If I am sick I don't wanna give it to you and all. Let's just go home."

\----------------------------------------------------

The drive back to Weatherfield seemed to be taking hours or at least that was how it felt to Rana. She made small talk with Zeedan as little as possible and was thankful that he didn't push it. 

As quickly as the rain arrived it slowly started to stop as they pulled on to the street. As they got out of the van, Alya came out of the front door.

"Hiya how was it?" 

"It was brilliant, we made loads didn't we babe?" Rana smiled and nodded.

"Did you get my text about Kate?" Alya asked her brother. Rana trying not to let the desperate need for information show on her face.

"Nah my phone died ages ago. Why? What's happened?" 

"She went to the bistro earlier to get her pay slip and Michelle asked her to quickly help take some stuff down to the cellar cause they were busy." GET TO THE POINT Rana screamed in her head. "She slipped and fell down the stairs. Michelle had to drive her to hospital." Rana released a breath at that news. No ambulance needed that was good news. 

"Is she alright?" Rana hoped and prayed her voice sounded like a normal concerned friend. 

"Badly sprained wrist and a couple of bruised ribs. She's got a cut on her stomach as well cause she was carrying champagne back down the stairs and she landed on a bit of glass but it wasn't that big."

A huge wave of relief washed over Rana and she had to restrain herself from crying with joy at the news that Kate was only mildly injured. 

"That sucks! I'm glad she's okay though. Where is she now?" 

"She's in the flat, I said i'd stay with her but ya know me and Luke are going to London this weekend and she insisted that she'd be fine." 

"Well I can always go and check on her." Rana was quick to point out hoping that her they would see it as the nurse inside of her wanting to check on her friend.

"You can take the girl out of the medical center but you can't stop her from being our very own Florence Nightingale, eh Rana?" Rana forced a smile as Zeedan and Alya laughed at her joke. "Anyway I should head off, gotta meet Luke at the garage." Alya bid goodbye to her brother and his wife. As Zeedan went to make his way inside Rana saw her chance.

"I think maybe I should go check on Kate, they probably gave her some strong medication for the pain and you know what shes like she's so stubborn she probably hasn't taken them." 

"Okay yeah, i'm gonna sort the food out and then take a nap anyway, i'm knackered. I'll see you later babe." He kissed her then and again she was reminded of how wrong it now felt. It almost felt like she was cheating on Kate with him instead of the other way around. When he disappeared into the house Rana had to stop herself from sprinting to the flat. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

After being buzzed in Rana made her way upstairs to find the front door already open and Kate sitting on the sofa. Rana stood in the doorway frozen just looking at the woman who had stolen her heart. Kate looked at her from her position on the sofa and gave her a soft smile. Her wrist was bandaged and in a splint and Rana could tell that even moving to look at her was causing her pain. She tried to return the smile but as she tried all that came out was a sob. Her hand flew up to her mouth to cover it as a look of horror and concern flooded Kate's face. The tears came before Rana could stop them and she tried to protest as Kate pushed herself up off the couch with a grimace before walking over to her and gathering her into her arms. Rana threw her arms around Kate's neck as sobs wracked her body. 

"I'm so sorry Rana." Kate stroked her hair. "I'm so sorry for that stupid argument and everything I said. I love you." Kate's words only made her cry harder as the other woman tried desperately to console her. Without thinking Rana pulled Kate in closer and must have squeezed a bit too hard as Kate winced causing Rana to quickly recoil in panic.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." 

"No it's fine. I'm fine." Rana wiped her eyes and reached out to grab Kate's uninjured hand, leading her back over to the sofa. "Michelle text me and all she said was that there was an accident." Kate's thumb stroked across the top of Rana's hand.

"Yeah and I'm fine, I'll heal. It's okay." Rana shook her head as tears still fell.

"No! No it's not okay, Kate you don't understand." 

"So tell me."

"She told me there was an accident. That was it. I didn't know how bad it was or if you were okay." Rana knew she was rambling but she couldn't stop. "I was so sick with worry, I've never felt like that before." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "All i could think about was what if I was going to lose you. Lose this." 

"Oh." Understanding what she meant, Kate felt her stomach drop.

"I was so scared. I AM so scared Kate. I'm scared of losing everything I've ever known but today I realised something I think my hearts been trying to tell me all along. I love you Kate." Kate released a shuddering breath. Rana had stopped herself so many times from saying those words, not wanting to officially say them until she had left Zeedan. "I can't lose you Kate. I'm sorry its took me so long to say it but when I got that message today, god I never want to feel like that again. I felt broken. I was so stupid to say that you're not supporting to me."

"We both said things Rana." 

"Please let me finish Kate." Kate nodded, tightening her grip on Rana's hand. 

"The idea of losing you is unthinkable to me now, I can't stay with Zeedan now I've had a taste of what love can really feel like. I don't deserve you but If you'll give me one more chance I promise I will tell him. I'll go home right now and I'll tell him." Rana's words suddenly stopped as Kate laughed. At first Rana thought this was it, Kate was going to kick her out and this was going to be over. Bracing herself for the heartbreak she was shocked when instead she felt the sofest lips she'd ever kissed against her own. Pulling away Kate just grinned at her

"One more chance? Rana we had a fight, it happens and its the worst but it doesn't mean I'm just gonna end things with you. I love you far too much to just throw all this away. I was a bitch earlier and like I said I'm sorry. I don't need you to march over and tell Zeedan right now but I do think we need to tell him sooner rather than later because you're stuck with me I'm afraid and I don't want to spend any more time without you than I have to." 

"I promise I'll tell him tomorrow." Rana brought Kate's injured wrist up to her mouth placing gentle kisses across the bandage. "I hate seeing you in pain." 

"I'll go with you. We're in this together after all. I'm not going to let you face this alone because in case I hadn't mentioned it, I'm maybe sort of kind of ridiculously crazy in love with you." Kate kissed her again and Rana knew that this time she could do it. With Kate by her side she could do anything. "Now Nurse Rana, what do you think? Will I make a full recovery?" 

Rana inspected her wrist before lifting up the front of her shirt and running her fingers against the stitches there.

"Hmm I think you'll survive But I think you're going to need LOTS of rest and some TLC, luckily I know someone who can help with that." 

Kate giggled at the flirtatious banter before wrapping her arms around Rana's waist and leaning her head on her shoulder. 

"Did you take your meds?" Kate nodded. "Are you tired?" The concern in Rana's eyes made Kate's heart flutter and she nodded again, her eyes closing as she felt lips on her forehead. "Go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere." 

As Kate leaned further in to Rana to get some rest, the other woman knew there was nowhere she'd rather be right now and she knew that losing Kate was not going to happen. They had each other and for now that was everything she needed and more.


End file.
